


In My Sweet Pain: Five Ways Dick Likes to Be Hurt (Plus One)

by kindkit



Category: Colditz (1972)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Hair-pulling, Held Down, M/M, Painplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not a masochist," Dick says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Sweet Pain: Five Ways Dick Likes to Be Hurt (Plus One)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink_Bingo prompt "Painplay (Other)," which this time I took literally. Mostly.
> 
> This story is set during the first few years of Pat and Dick's postwar relationship as I imagine it. You don't need to have seen _Colditz_ to read it, I think, but you may find [this primer post](http://kindkit.dreamwidth.org/184151.html) helpful as a little bit of character background (with pictures!). The title is stolen from Petrarch, the BNF of the "pleasurable pain" trope, who made it popular more than 600 years ago.
> 
> Huge thanks to Halotolerant, with whom I've had many marvellous conversations about these characters' sexual and emotional relationship. [Her Colditz stories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant/works?fandom_id=309570) and mine are increasingly part of a shared head-canon, and "In My Sweet Pain" is fairly directly inspired by [The Great Unknown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421089).

0.

"I'm not a masochist," Dick says when Pat finally asks. He'd have explained sooner if he'd known Pat was wondering. "I've tried whips and that sort of thing" (Pat, who must know by now that Dick has tried everything, does not look surprised) "and real pain's not for me. But I enjoy intense sensations. Sharpness. Spice. It's like your curries or those jarred limes in hydrochloric acid and brimstone."

"I'll have you know that lime pickle is delicious."

"Exactly," Dick says, and kisses Pat, and whispers, "hold my wrists _hard_."

It's months before Pat can say _lime pickle_ without blushing. 

 

1.

The biting's often sudden, a little sparking firework on his skin before Pat's mouth gentles again. Pat is good at surprise, at lulling kisses and sweet tongue, the softest building pleasure and then his teeth to make Dick gasp. Then teeth again, perhaps, in sharp startling repetition, or perhaps another unguessable interval.

Sometimes, though, Pat says "I'm going to bite you," and Dick's breath stalls, his body trembles in hungry anticipation before Pat's teeth close light and quick around his earlobe or his nipple.

Or Dick says "Bite me here," and Pat does, precisely, eagerly, and Dick shakes to pieces.

 

2\. 

It begins as a joke. "I should _spank_ you," Pat wheezes when Dick has finally, after bringing him close five times, let him climax.

Dick rolls onto his belly and smiles provokingly.

Tentative, then harder, warmer, a growing sting to his backside, a heat-flush that spreads everywhere. Pat turns him, sucks him, every movement rubbing Dick's arse against the sheet. His awakened nerves overload and Pat laughs at him later, fondly, for the sounds he makes.

It's not punishment; they never pretend so. It's a caress, inverted, amplified. It's Dick's body and Pat's, together. It's the rough truth of them.

 

3\. 

Pat has an engineer's modulated touch, but his hands are strong. Dick loves Pat's grip on his wrists, pressure holding him patient to the bone while Pat does something slow and exquisite. 

The desperate, inciting tug of Pat's fingers in Dick's hair when Dick fucks him.

His hipbones fiercely clasped when Pat fucks him, when Pat's been fucking him for a long time and is fighting for self-control, the struggle making it slip away ever faster. 

He loves the after-ache too, the inescapable memory, the embodied knowledge that Pat has held him as though he'd rather die than let go.

 

4.

Dick has always preferred fucking to being fucked. But with Pat he wants every possibility, and at times he aches for Pat's cock. He's an emptiness for Pat to fill, to overfill, to stretch to the shuddering limit. In these moods he shoves himself onto Pat, unprepared and almost unlubricated, arching into the pain that proves Pat is in him, with him, _his_. "Yes" he hisses, and Pat echoes "Yes, yes, Dick," wrapping him in a Gordian embrace. They fuck then as slowly as they can bear, settling into each other's pleasure until they climax, as often as not, together.

 

5\. 

Sometimes Pat bites him not playfully but deeply, raising a rich, flooding pain and a bruise. It used to happen half against Pat's will, when emotion or approaching orgasm overwhelmed him. That was before they understood each other.

Then everything changed. Pat tied Dick's wrists to the bedposts and spent an hour biting an onyx chain of bruises along his inner thighs. Between links he sucked Dick's cock until Dick was speechless, shaking. Afterwards Pat whispered, "I love you." They'd only managed to say it once before. 

"Bite me harder," Dick asks sometimes. They both know, now, what he means.

 

5 + 1.

There is one thing Dick never tried, before Pat. This best, hardest thing that hurts more than whips, that stretches him to breaking and then holds him fast. 

He never tells Pat how agonising it is to love. Nor how much he needs it now, how he blesses the pain like the masochist he is (not), how he is always empty and always full. How this torment is the profoundest pleasure he has ever felt.

There's no need. Pat's seen him with tears in his eyes. Pat's seen him touch a bruise and smile, and Pat has always smiled back.


End file.
